Here They Come Again
by Master-of-Fandoms
Summary: On April 12th nearly one year ago Cameron Ann Morgan was taken captive by an unknown authority. After several failed searches, Langley decides to "cease using valuable resources and man-power on a futile rescue attempt" but Cammie's old roommates and best friends refuse to give up, Bex even took time off from MI6 to help. Hope seems lost when... hehe read to see!
1. Chapter 1

_'beep beep-beep Code Blue Code Blue'_

"Lizzie, what's a 'Code Blue'?"

"Oh! No worries Bex. That just means someone's attempting to hack my computer. No one can though I have very intricate codes to protect it."

"That's our girl!" Macey praised, bumping Liz's shoulder sitting down at the table with them, "So, plans A through J failed on to-"

 _'beep-beep beep beep-beep Code Green'_

"Hmm," Liz mused, "they got through three walls. That's a bit rare."

"Shouldn't you see who's hacking you?"

"It's probably NASA or the Russian Embassy. They never get through though; it's nothing of concern. Now: plan K."

"Right," Bex said slowly giving her tiny southern friend a puzzled look, "Since we've practically combed through over half of the United States' regions. I think we need to consider global. It makes sense I mean she went to Ro-"

 _'beep-beep-beep beep beep beeeeeep Code Red Code Red Code Red'_

"EEK!" Liz screeched jumping up and running to her computer, "This is NOT good."

"What Liz?" the two girls asked in tandem.

The small genius began muttering to herself typing furiously on the keyboard, "Impossible…how'd they get past the…there's no way they could have figured out…man they're fast…why cant I…how did they…what did they…must have transfigured the…how'd they solve the formula!?"

"Liz? You can track whoever this is right?"

"NO! I can't they work at a pace that's inhuman, and no computer system has a formula created yet that could beat my provisions. Whoever they are they're good and-"

 _'Beeeeeeeeep Code Black Code Black Code Black'_

"- and they're in my computer"

Suddenly a Word document opens on her screen and begins to show a message, typed letter by letter:

Hello Elizabeth. How are you today?

Who are you?

That information is irrelevant. For now let's just call me a friend. Deal?

NO! Who are you? How did you jack my computer? And what do you want?

I told you: a friend. I have a message. And to give you said message.

Yeah right. I don't believe you for a second

Hello Macey. Well then we have a mutual friend who will be terribly disappointed… tsk tsk. I told her you wouldn't trust me.

If you don't tell us who you are and this supposed message is from this second we will hunt you down and bring you within an inch of your life!

Nice to meet you too Rebecca. I have a message from Cameron Morgan.

SHE'S ALIVE?

And well too. However it is unsafe for her to travel at the moment. So she has asked me to hack your personal files and give you a message.

What is it?

First I must ask you to get the following people in the room: Rachel Morgan-Solomon, Joseph Solomon, Abigail Cameron, Edward Townsend, Zachary Goode, Grant Mitchell, and Jonas Daniels. I will wait…

Okie dokie!

"Liz?"

"If this person waits long enough, I can trace them!" As Bex gives Liz a high-five, cheering until Macy says gravely, "Or not" she points to the screen to see more words being typed by the hacker:

Don't bother trying to trace my signal. For about five more minutes it'll tell you I'm in Hong Kong then it will tell you I'm in Caracas, Venezuela. Now, gather the troops Ms. Sutton.

The girls send a mass text to the people who were listed by the mystery "friend". All were there within the hour; all had stayed near there in case any information came through. As they all sat Liz Began messaging the hacker again.

Okay we are all here.

Perfect. In a few moments an Audio clip will appear on your hard drive. Listen carefully it will delete itself after being listened to.

Just as they'd been told the audio file appeared on Liz's drive. After clicking on it, a familiar voice filled the small two room apartment Macy and Liz shared.

"Hey everyone. To start let me say that I am safe and sound. A new friend rescued me and we've been hiding out I would have come back sooner but certain…situations arose. I can tell you that in just a couple weeks I will be returning, _with_ my new friend, and a surprise or two. Now for a couple individual messages: Mom, I'm so sorry I know this is like going through Hell a second time, but please believe me – I'm ok. You taught me well, all of you adults here did. Yes, even Townsend. Joe, you taught me the most about surviving and choosing who to trust. So _trust_ that you gave me the tools I need. I also want to thank you, I'd bet my life that you're the one that kept mom sane this past year. Now Zach: stop. Quit blaming yourself, you did everything you could, while still doing what you had to. So do me a favor and stop thinking about different things you could have done. I probably would have killed you if you had. I love you all. See you soon!"

And then she was gone. Rachel and Abby had tears streaming down their face while Joe and Townsend wrapped their arms around them. Every one stared at the now blank computer screen.

"Well," began Bex hoarsly, "guess I'll be staying for a few more weeks."

 **A/N: Now usually I hate this but I have come around. I feel like these give you a bit of an insight into the author's personality. Let me know what you think so far!  
XOXO –Master-of-Fandoms**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. Could someone PLEASE tell me I'm not the only person who doesn't actually get a break on spring break? I swear I had one thing after another, and I'm so sorry I swore to myself I'd never be that author that just advertises personal drama in a fic site, but I'm just curious: Is anyone else's life like that? Anyway Chapter 2…**

*12 DAYS FROM CHAPTER ONE* (two days before Cammie is planned to return)

"So, you about ready to head out? It's a long drive and you know he's not gonna last seventeen hours in a car. We're gonna have to stop tonight and get a room."

Cammie closed her suitcase and turned to the girl, "Yeah- all set. How is he?"

"It's two-thirty Cam, how do you think he is?"

"…Sleeping." The two women said together.

"You know, I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you?"

The girl laughed, "Dead Cam, you would be dead. Or did you forget that we met because I rescued you from… _them?"_

"True. That reminds me though, what do I call you when we get there miss 'He can't know it's me until I'm ready, because I'm nervous he'll hate me'?"

"Oh haha! Don't forget you're nervous about _your_ surprise too. But, I think I'm just gonna use the Sarah disguise so just call me that."

"Alrighty, you go turn into 'Sarah' and I'll get him in the car."

The girl turned and walked into her room of the safe-house, and Cammie walked into the other room and smiled into the little crib, seeing that he was awake. Lifting the six-month old baby up to eye level she said, "Matthew Joseph Goode, are you ready to meet your father?"

"Remind me never to let you drive again!"

"It wouldn't have been that bad if that guy hadn't cut me off."

"He was _merging from the exit!_ "

"Potato; potahto, Who cares?"

"You nearly killed us! I swear you're almost worse than Bex."

"Ouch C! That hurts the heart."

"Oh quiet. I gotta get the portable crib up."

After they got settled in the motel room the two girls sat playing cards. After losing at Speed, James Bond, and Rummy Cam called it quits. She was about to fall asleep what the girl in the other bed rolled over and asked, "How mad do you think he'll be?"

"About which one of us?"

"Me…"

"I don't know… I mean no one in this business really talks about their past to anyone. I'd guess none of them know you ever existed."

"True, but everyone talks to me; if I want them to."

"I know I've seen you work remember?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna crash. See ya tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm driving," Cammie listened to the girl chuckle before falling into a fitful sleep. If only little Matt would quick waking up at 4 am…


	3. Chapter 3

"Cam, we're here."

Cam jerked awake to look at the apartment building; the one that she had last seen when she was leaving for that fateful mission…

**FLASHBACK**

"Cam, are you sure you want to go?"

"I've told you a million and five times Zach- I'm _fine_ …" she then thought to herself, 'fine yeah… I'm just freaking out because I found out yesterday that I'm carrying your child and haven't been able to tell you!'

"Are you quite sure Miss Morgan? Zachary was saying that you've been ill the past couple of days." After giving Zach a vicious glare she replied to her step-father, "It was just a small stomach bug, besides you need me on this mission."

"She's right Joe; someone has to watch my back while I take out the guards. You and Rachel will be ransacking the cabinets, and Zach will be interrogating the Warden."

Cam gestured to Abby with a ' _see?_ ' look on her face.

"Alright, but remember everything I taught you Cameron." He said reluctantly, "Miss Sutton, are the coms ready?"

With an affirmative, and enthusiastic, nod from Liz the four agents prepared for, and set out for their mission.

*END OF FLASHBACK**

Cam gave a bitter laugh. "Maybe if I'd have remembered a bit more of Solomon's lessons I wouldn't have gotten caught."

"Cam," said the girl in such an exasperated way, you'd think the two had had this conversation before, "You were supposed to be fighting rogue prison guards- not _them."_

"You're right, and I know that…"

"But?"

Cam sighed and gave her a small smile, "Yes but… I just wish I could have been with them when I had Matthew."

"Aw Cam, but then you never woulda met me! And I think I've done an _excellent_ job with the little runt."

"You know… I don't think that 'runt' is an endearing term. Even for babies."

"From me it is," the girl replied with a shrug.

"Well, A- _Sarah_ , shall we break into my best friends' apartment?"

"Very tempting, but did you forget? You have a key."

"Oh…yeah."

The girl laughed and got out of the car, "I've got the rascal." At which Cam groaned, knowing that it meant she got to carry the bags.

After the two got in the door they both sighed. The girl set the diaper bag down and rocked a sleeping Matthew, while Cam set- or really hid- their bags in the spare room and then set up the portable crib. She took Matthew and from "Sarah" and laid him in the crib, laying a soft kiss on his head.

When she got back to the living area she saw that "Sarah" had set up two glasses of chocolate milk and a giant bowl of popcorn. Cam let out a short huffy laugh, "You and chocolate milk I swear."

"Hey! I never got a childhood; I'm allowed to enjoy kid-like things now and then."

"Or everyday."

"Oh hush. Wanna talk or watch a movie?" she said plopping herself on the couch.

"hmm, let's talk." Cam answered after some thought, "We haven't had a lot of time to in the past few months."

"Yeah, that little runt does have us both running circles all day doesn't he?"

Sitting down Cam sighed fondly before sitting down next to the girl, "Yeah he keeps you guessing. He's like his dad that way."

"Please tell me we aren't gonna go on _this_ crazy train again. He said that when he was upset!"

"He didn't seem upset to me."

"Cam think about what you know about him, unless you or someone he cares about is in _mortal peril_ does he ever 'seem' upset?

Cam huffed before bitterly responding, "No."

"Exactly. So quit worrying about what he's gonna say. I'd be worried about Solomon. More specifically: Solomon killing Zach."

Barking out a harsh quick laugh she volleyed a reply, "Not if Mom and Abby get to him first."

"True, but they're all gonna kill you when they realize that you had to have been pregnant before you guys went on that mission," the girl replied matter-of-factly

"Ugh! Let's not think about that. How about instead of talking we switch to a movie?"

"Sweet there's already one in the player!" she said happily turning on the television set and pressed play. Cam rolled her eyes; she shouldn't have been surprised when _Lion King_ started playing.

 **A/N: So that's chapter 3. Let me know what you think.**

 **Also, I am issuing a challenge:**

 **WHO IS "SARAH"?**

 **Predict, guess, exclaim, or ponder. I will give you one hint: she is related to one of the characters.**

 **So go yell/scream/fret/search for clues/threaten to kill me if I don't tell you, as long as you make a guess. I want to see how much mystery I've been able to maintain.**

 **And MAYBE I'll reveal her identity in chapter four.**

 **...Or I'll do a flash back chapter to see what everyone else was up to while Cammie was gone. Completely up to responses.**

 **I know- I'm evil**

 **BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I haven't done this yet, but I'm only doing the disclaimer ONCE.**

 **I do not own any characters or places from the Gallagher Girls series.**

 **However; the plot, "Sarah", and little Matthew, and any other new character that may come up- all mine.**

 **So now I shall give you Chapter 4.**

… **. No, you don't get to know who "Sarah" is JUST yet :P**

Chapter 4

"So how long til your friends get here d'ya think?"

"Hmmm," Cam hummed as she thought, "I'd give it a little less than 3 minutes."

"HA! I bet they're so focused on figuring out where you are they don't notice we're on the couch."

"You don't know these girls like I do. They've been highly trained to notice anything and everything."

"But from how much you talk about them I _could_ know them. And I say it takes them about a minute to notice."

"Loser gets 3am Matt feeding for..."

"Let's raise the stakes to a week"

"Sure of yourself huh?"

"Bring it on girlie"

The two girls shook hands on it, and sat back in silence. After another minute, they heard the unmistakable "Oopsy Daisy!" of Elizabeth Sutton. "Sarah" leaned back to watch the television as Macey, Bex, and Liz walked into the room and made a bee line to the kitchen.

"Well, that may have been a bust, but we can still try and find her."

Cam gaped at her friends who were oblivious to the two girls on their couch.

"She said she'd be coming back," said Liz as she dug in the fridge. Macey and Bex peering over her shoulder, "I refuse to believe she's not."

"Cam's run before Liz," began Bex, "I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to run aga- hold on a minute!" Bex whirled around to face the couch to see Cam and a strange girl. She quickly smacked Macey's shoulder, who turned, gaped, and hit Liz who jolted forward. "OUCH! Wha-" Liz, who had turned to yell at her friend paused and stared.

Cam sheepishly waved and "Sarah" said, "57 seconds. I win."

"UH! You said a minute."

"I Said _about_ a minute, and we established back in November that about was within three units in either direction of the stated amount. One minute is 60 seconds- 60 seconds minus fifty-seven is three. I. Win."

Cam groaned. Then turned to her friends, "I am so disappointed. You guys should have seen us as soon as you came in, and seriously? NO security measures? I mean come on did we learn nothing at Gallagher?"

The three girls blinked at their friend, after an excruciating ninety seconds Liz broke into a huge grin and screeched, "CAMMIE!" she then bounded through her apartment and threw herself on Cam. Cam smiled and hugged the girl back; chuckling she replied, "Good to see you Liz."

After hugging her shortest friend Cam looked up at her other two old roommates, "Hi," she said sheepishly.

"What in the bloody hell happened Cam?"

"It's a long and exciting story of action and drama that will have to wait until everyone who we requested in the audio message be present has arrived." Sarah said in a bored tone from the couch.

"Cam who is this? An we thought that request was just for the message."

"You can call me 'Sarah' for now. My identity will be revealed later, and don't try tricking me because I can lie like no ones business. As for the video you're correct. However I don't know about Cam but I don't feel like going through the story more than once. So, we wait."

"And what do we do until then?" Bex asked in a cold voice.

All of the girls looked at each other in question before Macey broke the silence, "Well we dont have any hair damage to undo...so I guess we catch you up on our lives."

"That's easy, we've spent the past year looking for her!" Bex growled.

"Yes," began a bored Macey, "And Grant finally asked you out, Zach and Townsend started getting along a lot better, Jonas and Liz have been having a wonderful flirtationship."

"And you Mace?" Cammie asked.

"Nothing new, Mom came up with a new cosmetic and I went on a mission in Kabul two months ago."

"I take it went well?"

Macey shrugged, "Can't complain"

"Sarah" glanced at the clock, and turned to Cam, "C, time?"

Cammie turned and looked where her new friend was looking, "Oh crap."

"I got it." she said as the other three looked on confused.

Cammie sighed, "Go ahead and bring him out here. We can stagger the shock." both Liz and Bex gave her skeptical looks as "Sarah" chuckled and headed back to get little Matthew. When she returned the three girls gasped. And surrounded the small bundle in the stranger's arms. Liz was the first to speak, "Cam, is he...?"

"Mine." smiling softly she broke up the group and gently took the baby from "Sarah". Matthew smiled as Cam turned him to see each of the girls. "Guys, this is Matthew Joseph Goode. Matthew these are your aunts Bex, Macey, and Liz."

All three looked at Cam before looking back at the baby then Liz spoke, "If his last name is Goode then it has to be Zach's, which means..."

"YOU WERE PREGNANT WHEN YOU WENT ON THAT MISSION?!" Macey finished.

Cam winced and nodded Bex held up a hand and glared at her bet friend, "Please tell me you found out _AFTER_ you escaped?" At Cams guilty look her friends gave a collective groan and each broke into a different speech about how stupid of a decision that was.

Having enough of the lectures "Sarah" intervened, "Okay! So what? She made a decision to go where she was needed, it should have been a cut-and-dry mission, but things happened, and she and I now know what, but we can't dive into that now so we're just gonna skip over that and go on to you three getting to know the runt."

Liz gave her an incredulous glare to which "Sarah" rolled her eyes.

"When's his birthday?" Macey asked changing the subject.

"September fifteenth." Cam replied automatically, "five pounds-two ounces, thirteen inches long, hair: brown, eyes: green."

"He's so small for six months old." noted Bex.

"He was two months early; his due date was November nineteenth..." Cam trailed off sadly.

"Oh Cam," Liz whispered placing a hand on her shoulder.

Cam shook it off and smiled, "It's okay. I have you guys, Mom, Joe, Aunt Abby, 'Sarah', hopefully Zach, and this little one." she said.

"Ohhhhh," the girls said collectively. "So he doesn't know..."

"Would he have let me go on that mission if he did?"

None of them answered- they all knew the answer. At length "Sarah" spoke up "So what's for dinner?"

"Well, we were gonna go out, but now I think we're gonna wing it. Liz and I don't have enough for seven people," Macey said walking over to the little kitchenette.

"There's only five of us," Cam said confused.

"Oh your mom and Mr. Solomon are coming."

"OH! Well that's sooner than I was expecting to see them but it works."

Just then Cam heard the comforting laughter of her mother from down the hall, and "Sarah" chuckled before saying, "Well I hope your mom is ready to be a grandma."

 **A/N: So there's that. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: So chapters (if you hadn't noticed) are starting to progressively get longer. That's because A] I get inspired more easily now-a-days and B] there's more information to be packed in in these chapters. Who knows how long they'll be on average, but I try to make them long without dragging. Here's Chapter 5!****

 **Cam was bouncing with nerves. After a moment "Sarah" sighed, "Gimme!" she said motioning for the baby. Cammie handed him over with a skeptical expression. Then "Sarah" explained, "I'm gonna go and hide with the runt, and when you're ready you can say a friend brought** ** _us_** **and: boom. Problem solved you meet your mom again and don't have to dump it all on her at once."**

 **Cam sighed and gave her a grateful look. Then she sat down next to Macey on the couch, while Bex went to sit on the stool. Liz, however- started pacing… and thinking...out loud. "But what if they ask who she is? We don't know. And Cammie won't tell which will make Solomon mad you** ** _know_** **that. He taught never to trust people, and OH!" she turned to Cam wide eyed, "Your mom will be so upset that she missed you having Matthew Cam!"**

 **Cam shrugged and sighed, "Yeah, but I'm safe and that will be what's most important to her. Plus we've gotten past worst… We'll be okay."**

 **Macey nodded solemnly, "I'm just worried about what Joe will do to Zach."**

 **Cammie gasped, "I never thought about that! I mean I figured they'd all three be mad at** ** _me_** **for going on the mission pregnant, but I never thought they'd get upset with Zach. Joe's gonna kill him!"**

 **"** **If your mum doesn't first…" Bex trailed off casually. Cam groaned and let her head drop back on the couch.**

 **Then the knock came.**

 **"** **Coming!" called Liz in a nervous, high-pitched voice the ran towards the door and tripped, "Oopsy daisy!"**

 **Macey silently shook her head and got up to open the door while Liz got up and dusted herself off.**

 **In came the voice of Rachel Morgan, "You girls ready?"**

 **"** **Actually…" Macey began, "There's been a change in plans."**

 **"** **What are you talking about miss McHen-" Joe stopped short at the sight of his step-daughter on the couch.**

 **Rachel and Cam stared at each other, Cammie slowly rising, then the tension snapped as the two women ran to the other- both in tears. Finally Rachel let go of her daughter, and stepped back, "What happened? Who had you? Who saved you? How did you get back? Are you alright? Physically? Mentally?"**

 **"** **MOM!" Cam yelled stopping her mother's babbling, "I'm fine. I met a… a friend so-to-speak, and she helped me with a bunch of stuff."**

 **"** **Miss Morgan," Solomon began with a cough, "Do you know who this girl works for she may not be an ally. I thought if I taught you anything it was that. Who is she?"**

 **"** **I can't tell you yet we have to wait until we can get grant, Jonas, Zach, Abby, and Townsend here."**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **That's what I asked, I did not get a nice answer." Bex commented**

 **"** **Sorry. She's a little intense sometimes."**

 **"** **Intense?!" asked Liz incredulously, "She wasn't intense she was quite calm and very rude."**

 **"** **I heard that!", called "Sarah" from the other room.**

 **"** **She's just defensive." Cammie said brushing it off and sitting back on the couch, Joe and Rachel sitting next to each other on the opposite end, "She's been on her own from a young age; she doesn't really trust anyone ya know? So she does jobs that pay well and agree with her…. Values? I guess that's the right word. Besides no one hired her to save me… she did that of her own conscience. She and I are in a similar boat."**

 **"** **You mean she's a…?" Macey trailed off.**

 **"** **Oh no! I meant with the people who had me. She's in a similar boat with** ** _THEM._** **"**

 **"** **What other boat would they 'be in' Miss McHenry?" asked Joe slowly.**

 **"** **Um, I'm not sure is Cam…. well see it's her secret and… well she didn't want to dump everything…" stuttered Liz.**

 **"** **Well," her mother said, "no time like the present; out with it Cameron."**

 **"** **Um, it's a little hard to explain mom… you see it's one of the complications that kept me away so long…"**

 **"** **I see…" Rachel murmured a curious tone in her voice.**

 **"** **And well, see my friend… well she's in her 'sarah' disguise right now so that's what we're calling her. Anyway 'Sarah' had to drive us for most of the way because well…" She was saved from her babbling by "Sarah" who waltzed in saying, "Because this little guy literally cannot go more than ten minutes without his mother… totally spoiled." she set Matthew into Cammie's arms and sat on the arm.**

 **Rachel stared at the small baby then at her daughter, who gave her a sheepish and hopeful expression, then back at the baby.**

 **"** **Would you like to hold him mom?" asked Cam softly as she turned to fully face her mother. Silently -still stunned- she slowly nodded reaching for the baby in an agonizingly slow manner. Cammie placed little Matthew into Rachel's arms and waited nervously for a response…**

 **After what seemed like forever in that small apartment, Rachel finally spoke. All she said was, "How old?"**

 **"** **Six months, but he was born three months early so he's a little small. That's why I couldn't come home as quickly as I wanted to."**

 **"** **That means you were… when we left?"**

 **"** **Yeah mom. I was."**

 **"** **Miss Morgan," Solomon began gravely, "when did you find out?"**

 **Cam winced, she knew what was coming so with a small voice she slowly replied, "the morning… of… the day that...we...leftforthemission."**

 **"** **Speak up sweetheart I couldn't hear you," said a Rachel confused. Cammie took a deep breath and said as calmly and slowly as she could, "The morning of the day that we left for the mission…"**

 **"** **So you** ** _knew_** **and still went on a mission!?" shouted Joe rising in anger, "You told us you were fine. I asked you, Abby asked you, Zach asked y-" he stopped as a realization hit him and sat down, "You didn't tell him…"**

 **Cameron looked at the floor as she shook her head infinitesimally, "No, like Abby said you guys needed me and it should have been a simple cut and paste mission but…"**

 **"** **But what Cameron?" Rachel demanded.**

 **"** **She didn't know- none of you knew- that there was a group that got word of your mission and that one of their big targets," "Sarah" stopped to point at Cam, "would be there, and they weren't gonna pass up that opportunity, and that group would have been in touch with you in a couple weeks except-" she gave them a look akin to that of a cat that ate the canary, "they weren't expecting someone be able to sneak in and help her escape after four days. Pretty proud of myself for that one: quickest one manned rescue mission** ** _ever_** **."**

 **"** **Seriously though." began macey as she looked at "Sarah" with a strange expression, "Who** ** _are_** **you?"**

 **"** **I told we will wait until everyone is here. How long we wait will be up to you guys. I'm actually surprised you didn't send out the 911 when you saw her on the couch."**

 **"** **Oh! Why didn't we think of that? I always think of these things, why didn't** ** _I_** **think of that?"**

 **"** **Because Lizzie, you were happy to see your long lost friend, and then the mystery of my identity was too much temptation for you big brain- you decided to try and figure it out, and possibly how I was able to hack your system. I must say, though, it's quite possibly the most complicated system I've had the pleasure of hacking. Kudos."**

 **"** **Only my friends call me Lizzie."**

 **"** **Sorry, but C only ever refers to you guys as your nicknames to me. That's all I really know you by."**

 **"** **C? Who is that?" asked Bex accusingly.**

 **"** **Cam? Cammie? Cameron? Starts with a C? It's what I call her, and she has something she calls me, but she can't until I'm ready to tell you who I am."**

 **"** **And why does everyone need to be here for** ** _that_** **?" Macey scoffed.**

 **"** **Because who I am has to do with Cam and why she was targeted and why another person in your group is being targeted, plus I** ** _really_** **only want to have to explain once. Didn't I already explain that?"**

 **"** **Not in a way that was nice!" cried Liz.**

 **"** **Why does your identity have anything to do with Cam being taken? Are you one of them!?" accused Bex.**

 **"** **No she's not. If you guys can text the others and wait until we get here everything can be revealed."**

 **"** **Or I can interrogate her now. No one's as good as detecting or telling lies than I am as you know Miss Morgan."**

 **"** **Trust me. You haven't met 'Sarah' Joe. She's unbelievable… or should I say believable?" she said laughing alongside "Sarah".**

 **"** **Sarah" walked up to be face-to-face with Mr. Solomon and said, "Try me." she folded her arms across her chest as both stubborn operatives tried to stare the other down. "Go ahead," she challenged, "ask me who I am four times or more: if you can tell me which one's right I will tell you the whole story now and when everyone gets here."**

 **"** **Alright. Who are you?"**

 **"** **Matthew Morgan's illegitimate daughter with a random woman during his mission in france seventeen years ago."**

 **Joe scoffed, "Who are you?"**

 **"** **I am your daughter by a woman you met fourteen years ago and never contacted again because you were convinced she was a honeypot, but in reality she was just a pretty girl looking for fun."**

 **Joe looked surprised at the story, "Who are you?"**

 **"** **I'm the little sister of Zachary Goode, who thinks I'm dead because eight years ago I had to fake my death for my own safety."**

 **Joe looked skeptical, "Who are you?"**

 **"** **I am Ioseph Cavan's great-great-great-grandniece and am under threat by the current circle of Cavan that is resurfacing."**

 **"** **Mhm, who are you** ** _really?_** **"**

 **"** **Abigail Cameron's daughter she gave up for adoption years ago because she didn't want to give up her lifestyle of being an operative, but also didn't want to endanger a baby."**

 **"** **Really?"**

 **"** **You mean you couldn't tell which one was the truth?"**

 **Cammie sat back watching- and silently chuckling- watching her former teacher and step-father scratch his head in disbelief. Joe looked at the girl, "How old are you?"**

 **"** **Thirty-three."**

 **"** **Well then you couldn't be Abby's daughter."**

 **"** **Well I was** ** _lying_** **about being thirty-three. I couldn't very well be ANY of those things at thirty-three now could I?"**

 **Joe sat back stumped. Cammie laughed, "Throw him a bone and tell him your real age."**

 **"** **I think that'll wound him more than help him feel better C, but alright. I'm fifteen."**

 **"** **WHAT!?" yelled all of the people in the apartment.**

 **"** **Yeah, I'm young I know. But I've made a** ** _very_** **good living."**

 **"** **Doing what?" asked Macey incredulously, "Selling cookies?"**

 **"** **I'm a freelance operative with my own moral code that will work for any country that hires me for work as long as the mission is within my own guidelines. A lot of countries like being able to hire someone who they don't have to make follow the rules. And since I sign a NDA stating that if I'm caught I claim that I did it without provocation from any country or other party at all. I don't have to adhere to any of the conventional rules that… well shall-we-say 'corporate' operative are chained by. I'm free to use and defensive or offensive moves I choose and no place is off limits to me by treaties of war since I am -essentially- a ghost. I am not a citizen of any country. According to the world I don't exist."**

 **"** **How in the world can that be?"**

 **"** **Easy, any of those answers could lead to there not being a birth certificate or in the one case lead to there being a death certificate." she finished thoughtfully.**

 **"** **Well this has been fun," interjected Bex, "but after your little suggestion I went ahead and sent out the text that Cam was back and the rest of them should be here any moment.**

 **Then there was a knock on the door….**

 **** ** **A/N: Well, I'm really glad you guys are liking it so far. I hope this one's not too complicated. To me it's not- but then again I know all of the secrets- so bear with me if you please everything will be revealed in good time. And next chapter JUST MIGHT be the one where I reveal who "Sarah" is.****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it and I hope I'm not keeping the suspense too high. I write as I go so I'm not entirely sure where this chapter will end. You might find out who Sarah is… you may not: I'm not sure. So bear with me on this journey and away we go! BTW Zach is up next (I know some of you have been waiting for his appearance)!**

Cammie gave "Sarah" a wide-eyed look; in response "Sarah" sighed and said "Give him here, and I'll go hide again…" she picked up Matthew from Rachel and went back into the other room. Rachel muttered to herself, "I forgot to ask his name…" as Liz went shakily to answer the door. Before she did Cammie turned and whispered that she'd tell all of them together.

As soon as Liz cracked the door open Zach burst in not paying attention to the fact that he'd just flung Liz all the way into the kitchenette. As soon he saw Cam he pulled her up by her wrist and crushed her to him.

"Hey!" yelled an annoyed and disgruntled Liz, but Zach paid no attention as he held the girl in his arms tighter and mumbled, "I knew I shouldn't have let you go on that mission…"

In a huff, Cam pushed him off, "No. You aren't doing this to yourself," she began heatedly. By now everyone else (Abby, Townsend, Grant, and Jonas) had come into the apartment and were all bearing witness to Cammie's angry tirade, "You can _not_ blame yourself for _my_ choice. Understand? You don't get to make my decisions: I do. I said I was fine and that was the final word on the matter. Plus none of that should have happened and it wouldn't have except-"

"NO! I knew you weren't well, and I should have talked you into staying."

Cammie took a deep breath to calm herself before replying, "A- I would appreciate it if next time you didn't interrupt me, B- You couldn't have talked me into staying, C- I was perfectly healthy at the time and - no you will let me finish-" she said as she saw him open his mouth to interrupt again, "and D- As I was saying: no one knew that a second group infiltrated Langley to find out about what mission I was on."

"Now can I speak?" Zach asked irritatedly.

"Go for it."

"You had been throwing up every morning for a week straight. How is that perfectly healthy?"

"Well, it has to do with what the doctor told me that morning…"

"That you were sick?"

"Didn't you listen? He said I was _healthier than an ox._ I was fine."

"Then what was it?"

"We'll get to that in a minute."

"No now. What on earth could possibly have you throwing up for a week and the doctor saying yo-" he stopped and stared at her with disbelief, "no… no way." Cammie silently stared at him waiting for him to continue; nervously she licked her lips.

"There is no way," he began in a slow and menacing voice, "that you would even have considered going on a mission if you were pregnant. There's no way. So what was it?"

Cammie dropped her head and stayed silent biting her lip.

"Cam, _tell me_ you didn't go on a mission and get _captured_ and stay on the _run_ for a _year_ while pregnant."

Almost indistinctly she whispered, "I can't…"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you obviously don't look like you've had a baby recently, and there isn't a baby here, and by my math, you were at _most_ a month and a half along. So what happened to it, Cam?"

"Are you serious?!" yelled a voice from the back room, "You are _that_ mad at her that you'd bring up a subject that if it had happened would have _traumatized her?!"_

"Sarah" marched out in a flaming fury and squared off to stare down Zach.

"If I was a father I would know."

"Really?" Townsend interjected, "I believe, young man you and I talked about a similar subject before. I was under the impression that you had changed that opinion, but maybe you still do blame me."

"The fact is Zach," Cammie said tiredly, "You are a father. You have a son who by my guess is asleep in that back room… and if he's not 'Sarah" then you will have my wrath on your head."

"Oh please! You act like I've known the runt five minutes. The little squirmer is safely tucked in the portable crib, sound asleep, with his favorite blanket, _and_ I took the bottle from him before I came out," "Sarah" finished proudly.

"Sorry," Cammie said with a sigh, "It's just kinda of a tense situation at the moment."

"I heard. That's why I came out here. Now you." She said whirling on Zach, "You owe her an apology, and it better be a sweet one. She can take you to meet your son and then you can do so privately. We'll all wait here." she sat in the spot that had previously been Cam's. Cammie gently took Zach's hand and led the stunned man into the room.

Once inside Zach shook from his stupor and walked straight to the little blue and green porta-crib and picked up the small baby that- to Cammie at least- seemed to get impossibly smaller in his arms.

"What's his name?" Zach whispered in a voice that was filled with wonder and agony all at once.

"I decided to name him: Matthew Joseph Goode. I figured you'd rather have him named after Joe than Townsend… Are we calling him by first name yet?" ' _dare I hope for_ 'Dad' _?'_ she thought to herself.

"...not yet… He's so little…"

"Well, he was born three months early. But even small he is mobile that kid right there could wriggle himself across this apartment in minutes. He doesn't even crawl; just wiggles himself over… never seen anything like it."

"How old?"

"Six months"

"I can't believe…"

"I know I couldn't either at first."

"No. I mean I can't believe that I spent all this time _mad_ at him. I always thought I man should be able to tell when he's a father- especially an operative- but here I am with a six-month-old son… and I never even dreamed that I had one."

"There's a reason it's 'mother's instinct' Zach. Father's aren't all knowing. I know mine wasn't I know Joe's not and it's obvious at this point neither is Townsend. But he knows _now_ and he is trying."

"I know…" Zach placed the sleeping child back in the crib and turned to Cam. He took her hands and pulled her as close to him as he could get, and laying his forehead against hers, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I know," She said whispering too.

"I was so relieved when they said you got back and then…"

"It's okay Zach."

"No, the thought that you'd take a risk like that… that I'd lose another…"

"Another what?"

"There are still things you don't know about me Gallagher Girl."

"You'd be surprised what I know about you," she said with a smirk, "Blackthorne Boy."

Zach chuckled at the memory of their first meeting before leaning down that last little bit to bring their lips together in a soft kiss. He pulled back when a small grunt sounded behind him… then a whine… then a full-blown wail.

Cammie laughed as Zach hurriedly picked up his son and started bouncing him giving her a panicked look and mouthed 'HELP ME'. She shook her head and held out her arms, "Give him to me." Zach did so with a frightened look on his face and she laughed more, "It's after his nap, he's hungry- c'mon." She turned to go out into the living room again and stopped at the diaper back to pull out a pre-filled bottle. Once out there the wedged herself between "Sarah" and her mother who looked at her and said, " _Now_ can I get a name for my grandchild?"

Cammie giggled and nodded, "Everyone, this _loud_ and _spoiled_ bundle of joy is Matthew Joseph Goode. However, you will all have to say hi later. If I don't get food in him now? We'll all be deaf in a few minutes." Everyone but "Sarah", who knew what Matt was like angry, laughed as Cam took the bottle and started to feed the baby in her arms.

"So now," said Bex slowly, "can you _please_ tell us what happened?"

"Sarah" and Cam gave each other a look.

"If we tell them…" Camm began.

"Then I'll have to…"

"And we don't know…"

"How he'll…"

"Or if they…"

"And there's already…"

"Been so many surprises…"

"Plus we have…"

"Well that may be an argument for…"

"True but then…"

"Oh! You're right…"

"Would someone tell me _what in the hell you two are saying_!?" Macey yelled while everyone else stared in awe and confusion.

"We were just debating on whether or not we should wait until tomorrow to explain," started Cam.

"Especially since we've all had so many surprises today already."

"We just don't want to overwhelm you guys."

"Plus, there might be yelling and with Matthew here…"

"He gets scared really easily…"

"And it's impossible to calm him down."

"Also she," cam said with a jerk of her head towards "Sarah", "whether she admits it or not, is afraid to tell you guys who she is." Cam mock winced when "Sarah" smacked her arm.

"Why would she be afraid?" Liz asked.

"It's gonna make someone _extremely_ mad." said "Sarah" with semi-worried, semi-thoughtful expression.

"You don't know that." commented Macey.

"Oh but I do. This person will be furious."

"Why?"

"Because of certain events that transpired. Actually… a _couple_ people will be _pissed."_

"Just tell us." groaned Grant.

"Seriously enough secrets Squirt," Abby commanded gravely.

"It's up to you 'babydoll'," said Cam using the girl's code name.

"Sarah" sighed, "I guess we better get it over with…" and she got up and grabbed a big black bag from the other room she opened it and grabbed a box labeled: SARAH LENKIN and opened it.

She took out a contact case and carefully took off the brown lenses revealing green eyes. She then took the makeup remover cloth and cleaned her face, neck, arms, and any other exposed skin to reveal a paler skin tone and two scars; one on the left side of her neck stretching from just below the hairline behind her ear to right under her jaw bone, and one scaling half the length of her forearm starting at her elbow.

As she began to remove the light-brown wig one of the people in the room whispered, "It's not possible…"

 **A/N: I'm evil aren't I? So I didn't intend to end it here, but I ran out of time. I promise though, NEXT CHAPTER you will know who "Sarah" is… and her real name mainly because I'm tired of typing: "Sarah". Anyway, hope you liked it, and I know it's rated M but it's mainly because of a sensitive subject that will be coming up in soon… so yeah I will give a warning before the chapter and probably in the middle just before that part in the story. Well, hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts and I should update soon… I'm inspired!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So you may or may not be mad about where I left you last chapter, but IT'S HERE! You finally get to know "Sarah's" true identity. Are you excited? Cuz I am, so I won't distract you any longer.**

The faux hair dropped from her head and lay limp in her hand. Around her shoulders tumbled soft wavy dark brown locks with deep red tints scattered throughout her hair. Carefully, she folded the hair into the net of the wig and placed it in the box, then she turned to the owner of the voice.

"Hey…Z.E.," she said softly. Zach stared. She met his eyes, which were filled with confusion and guilt and disbelief, and gave him a look full of sadness and apology and weariness.

Everyone watched the two in silence; no one quite sure of what would happen. She took a step closer to him, then another, followed by a third. By then she was close enough that he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, she slowly- as if afraid he'd pull away- wrapped her arms around him and they each buried their face into the other's neck. All, save one, looked on in shock. Cammie watched with a smile.

"You're okay with this?" Macey whispered to her.

"I'm more than okay," Cam replied-slightly confused.

The pair still in their own bubble began muttering to each other. Zach, who had been bending to reach the short girl, stood effectively lifting her inches from the ground; the girl let her feet dangle- neither of them willing to break the embrace for fear of the other disappearing. It was Bex, who finally broke from the stupor and reacted, "What in the bloody hell? How could you do this to Cam?"

The two broke apart, but neither full let go. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Are you kidding!?" screeched Liz.

"You just find out that you have a son with Cam and now you're doing this?" Macey asked incredulously. The girl still hugging Zach, drooped to her feet and began laughing- _hard._ The three ex-roommates looked at the girl and then Cammie- who was trying to hide her own snickering- in confusion. When the unknown girl got herself together she straightened and walked over to the girls, "I should introduce myself. My name is: Annabeth Catherine Goode." She held her hand out to them, but all they heard was Catherine and they began backing away; Annabeth groaned.

"Oh please. I'm nothing like her, besides the bitch is dead- thank the universe. She's the reason the world thinks I'm dead."

"What!?" shouted Zach in a burst of anger. Annabeth sighed and turned, " _You_ were her baby Z.E. I was the one that reminded her too much of herself as a kid and not enough of herself as an adult. I was a threat to her security in who she'd become I was a reminder that she turned her back on what she could have been- how she could have been. She hated me… So, when the Circle told her that having a daughter was dangerous for their security she agreed to 'eliminate' me, not knowing that I was in my favorite hiding spot and heard every. Single. Word. When she hung up she gave a breath of relief and muttered to herself 'I thought they'd want me to get rid off Zack… Thank God.' And so, I decided that before she could kill me… I had to die."

"How old were you when this happened?" asked Townsend.

"Seven."

"You faked your death at _seven_!?" Abby said amazed.

"It wasn't hard. I went and asked Zach to take me to the river about a mile from our house. At the time, he was a pre-teen and trying to establish himself- especially as the only guy in the house- and so whenever I asked him something he would say 'yeah, yeah, just gimme a bit' which is always a good thirty minutes and then he'd tune out so I asked if I could go ahead and he nodded, not really paying attention - like I knew he would - and I packed an extra set of clothes in my bag and went out to the river. The river is full of pointy rock and had a strong current so Z.E. would never let me go alone. I changed my clothes and then ripped my old ones and held them in the water for a couple minutes then I took one of the smaller, sharper rocks and made a cut in my arm," she gestured to the scar on her forearm, "I used the blood the coat some of the tears in the clothes and I ripped off the end of my shirt to wrap around the wound I hooked the shirt on one rock down the way and my shorts on another farther down then went back and made some scraping marks on the edge to make it look like I tried to get out. Then, I ran as fast as I could into the forest until it was dark."

Zach's eyes were ablaze with fury, "You could have asked me for help."

She looked at him with sad eyes, "You and I both know you would have tried to save me and the circle would have killed us both and then mom would have gotten crazier faster and she would have nothing that would make her pause to think about what she was doing. The only thing in the world that she ever thought about more than herself was you. You were the last shred of her humanity. You knew that when we were kids. Did you forget?"

"She had no humanity."

"If that were true she would have killed me, had you watch and killed you for the fun of it."

"She was nuts, killed herself to spite the school she hated."

"And she hated it even more when it was the place you went to defend, and went to for help. She viewed it as the place that took her sanity, her freedom, and then… her son."

"How so Annabee?" Zach said dryly, but still using his old nickname for his kid-sister.

"When you first started helping Cammie, she thought it was nothing, actually, she thought it would help her in her goals, but then you fell for her… and started to really hate mom and she couldn't take it. Common sense didn't exist to her anymore."

"And how do you know this?" asked Rachel.

"I found her diaries, they went from her being pregnant with Zach all the way to right before she turned herself into to C, and Z as a walk-in."

"So does it say who my dad is?" Zach asked curiously.

"It says who _our_ dad is," she replied bluntly. All eyes turned to Townsend.

"There's no possible way. The only time I ever slept with Catherine was the once!"

"Actually, that's not true. You did sleep with her a second time… you just didn't know it was her…" everyone shifted back to the now nervous Annabeth, "You remember a mission you went on about fifteen maybe sixteen years ago to Cambodia?"

"Yes, but I only met one woman and she was blonde."

"Well, her wig was blonde- or at least that's what my mother's diary says."

"If she were alive now I'd kill her," both Zach and Townsend muttered.

"If you think you want to kill her now- just wait until I tell you about the summer Cam was missing…"

"You know what happened to her?" Joe asked in a way that more, demanded an answer, than asked for one.

"No, I was captured at the same time, but I'm as good as- if not better than- my mother at disguises, so they didn't know who I was. But she sent the order."

At that moment Cam gasped, "You never told me that part."

"I never wanted to. In fact I'd have been happy never telling that story."

"The order to what?" asked Grant.

"Not now, Grant honey, we have bigger fish to fry."

Grant looked startled at the term "honey" he slowly shook his head. Annabeth laughed, "Yeah, that was me."

"You couldn't have been more than thirteen."

"Thirteen and three months at the time."

"You looked my age!"

"I told you, I'm _very_ good at disguise."

"He's gonna kill me."

"No he won't because Bex will probably get there first."

"WHAT!?" Bex, and Zach all shouted in tandem.

"It's no big deal. My specialities are specific, and Grant was the opposing operative at the time; I had to use my skills to get information. Nothing truly happened I just needed to get his keys and the reason he was there."

"And how," Zach began advancing on her, but glaring at Grant, "did you accomplish that?"

Annabeth sighed, "First, Bex and you both have to either agree to sit and listen _to the whole story_ or be tied to chairs."

Zach glanced at his sister- and saw the same stubbornness that he always wore- and gave a resigned sigh, "I'll behave."

"I'm not making promises," Bex said determinedly.

"Okay, Joe and… what should I call you?" at this point she had turned to Townsend.

"Well your brother calls me Agent Townsend, but you could call by my first name."

Annabeth looked lost in thought for a bit, "Okay, Joe and Edward, if you would both please restrain Miss Baxter." The two men shrugged at each other and got up each using two hands on an arm of the fearsome Rebecca Baxter.

"I accomplished this by flirting with him until he was distracted, and then kissing the living daylights out of him so that he wouldn't notice me take his keys- plus he wouldn't be paying enough attention to what he was saying and he told me why he was there."

Grant rubbed an aggravated hand over his face, and then looked at the frightening look on Bex's face, "I was in a daze! I hardly remember what happened after she asked if we could go and talk!"

"Oh yeah…" Annabeth said thoughtfully, "There was a type of anesthetic that I put in his drink too- it was experimental… one of my own design, but in my experience you need both with more experienced operatives one won't distract them enough… I've only ever needed to use both with people from MI6, and Langley."

Everyone stared at her.

"So who do you work for then?" asked Abigail.

"No one, everyone, whoever pays me and isn't completely evil really."

"You're freelance?" questioned Jonas curiously.

"Mhm, and it's fun and quite liberating. I don't have to adhere to any laws by the Geneva Convention or any of that because I don't claim loyalty to any country so the other countries never have anyone to yell at- and they never know who I was hired by-, and I get paid a _lot_ more by countries because they know I literally can do _whatever_ it takes to get the mission accomplished. As long as I don't get killed when I get caught I can live by my own rules and my own morals."

"I don't like the thought of you doing something so dangerous Bee," said Zach.

"Well what else did you want me to? There's a reason no country knows my name the Circle was everywhere- and if they discovered I was alive… I wasn't gonna be for long. I was a ghost Zach, how else was I supposed to get money?"

"Create an identity."

"And you need money to get those papers for that- or an in with the government like... Oh I don't know, the CIA?" Annabeth relied sarcastically.

"But-"

"No, I had no money and no identity, it was become a freelance operative, or die. I kinda prefer being an operative."

"I still want to know what happened that summer!" said Jonas, now slightly annoyed.

"No, you don't," Cammie and Annabeth answered together.

" _I_ do," Zach said; point blank.

Everyone turned to Annabeth who fiddled with her hands and stared at them contemplatively, a small trace of apprehension and depression evident in her face.

"Bee?" a now concerned Zach prompted.

Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she straightened opened her eyes- but stared at the table in front of her, pressed her hands together, resting them against her bottom lip and said, "Okay, Blackthorne Boys, and by that I mean I'm talking to: Zach, Jonas, Joe, and Grant, pop quiz. What, in your _persuasion_ course is the very last torture-slash-information extracting technique the tell you and teach you… when dealing with a female operative?"

"She wouldn't…"

"No…"

"There's no way…"

"It can't be…"

Each of the four former Blackthorne students looked at her with an expression that begged her to deny that it was true. Slowly Annabeth nodded, "Never thought a woman would be willing to give that order… and live with herself after… then again, she did kill herself," in the middle of her rambling Annabeth started biting one of her nails. Zach gently came up behind her and pulled her hand away from her mouth and made an attempt to lighten the mood, "Still declawing yourself huh?"

"I got used having them short, obviously they didn't want me to have nails to scratch at him with."

"Who is he?"

"Dead, he's dead."

"Who's dead? What did he do? Why are the guys so freaked out?" asked Liz in a ramble.

"Lizzie…" Cammie said gravely, "Don't ask."

"But-"

"NO! Remember when I came back that summer and we knew there were things going on in the adult level, and we said we wanted to know what happened; what did I say after that?"

"You said, 'There are something you just don't want to know.'"

"This is one of those things, Liz, trust me."

"Did they…" began Joe not being able to fully ask the question but gestured to Cammie, "to… to her?"

"No," said Annabeth quickly, "I actually saw the file they had for her when I broke in a little later. I wanted to destroy mine… for obvious reasons," the boys and Cam nodded while the girls and Townsend still looked confused, "Her file listed what they asked, what methods they used to try and ' _persuade'_ her, and whether or not it worked."

"Really?" Cam asked intrigued.

"Yeah, you could probably handle knowing, but if it brings back those memories… once you've blocked it out that pain is non-existent. To bring those memories back would mean you reliving it… believe me I know."

"Wow…" Cam said in a daze.

"Seriously," said an irritated Macey, "What the heck was so bad that no one can say it out loud?" Her question went unanswered and Annabeth turned to Zach, "You know," she said with a bitter laugh, "After seeing mom work, I remember, we both said we'd never use ourselves as a way to get information… never really thought about someone else using themselves as torture devices on us did we?" At that moment the wall that this young fifteen-year-old had built over eight years slowly began to crumble. She bit her lip and leaned all of her weight against the couch, then back to her feet, and back to the couch again, and then she turned and stiffly walked to the back room. She came out moments later carrying Matthew and wordlessly handed him to Cammie and went straight back, closing the door.

Everyone left in that room was silent. The last words she spoke- vivid in their minds- made it obvious to the rest of them what had happened. Most were in shock, like Abby, Bex, Macey, Liz, and Rachel. Some were contemplative, Cam, Jonas, Joe, and Grant. Zach and Townsend however did neither- they got angry, _very_ angry, and then they wanted to do anything to change the past, and then they were heartsick for the girl; they looked at each other and they knew. They knew that they were needed in that little back room. And so, with a unison nod, they both silently walked to the back room, opened the door, and walked in.

 **A/N: Yeah, that was a little vague. Next it gets real deep and goes a little into a sensitive topic if you haven't figured it out let me know and I can try to get you all an answer. Usually I'm more talkative but I always end up taking on the mood of my story so… yeah a bit depressed at the moment. But I will keep writing, as I said placing the warning now: Next chapter is serious,deep, depressing, and has a** _ **very**_ **sensitive topic. I am of course speaking of what happened to Annabeth (aren't you glad not to have to read "Sarah" anymore?). Let me know your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm thinking this may end up being T rated instead of M, so that may change if you're looking for it and haven't followed so…. Anyway we have one more chapter that is still kinda gloomy then we get back into the full plot...WHAT!? You mean more surprises? Yes, yes I do...**

Annabeth stood at the window, arms folded across her chest, lips pressed tightly together, her eyes in a glassy haze. She heard someone come in and, without looking, said, "You didn't need to come in," in a hoarse voice.

"We know…" Zach began softly.

"But we also know," Townsend started in a gentle voice, "that you, like myself, have a tendency to deny the fact that having people depend on really is important. Your brother learned that faster than I did- and I regret not learning it until I was thirty-something."

"So?" she replied shortly, but it was obvious to tell that her voice caught.

"So," Zach began explaining. "we came in."

"And what was your plan after coming in?"

"Well, Bee, I was thinking you'd talk to me."

Annabeth let her arms drop and gripped the windowsill, looking at the floor she slowly shook her head, "Not about this…"

"You need to talk to someone, young lady," Townsend interjected.

The shaking of her head sped up, "I can't…" during the conversation Zach had stayed put - as he always did when his sister was upset - Townsend, however, had been slowly walking towards her and now stood behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she tensed slightly, "You can," he whispered, "you just aren't letting yourself."

Shakily, she whispered back, "You don't know that," and while she tried to stay rooted to her spot she was already being turned around and engulfed in (what very well may have been the most affectionate thing Edward Townsend had done in his life) a fiercely tight hug, and the dam broke. Gut wrenching sobs ripped from her throat as she leaned against him and pulled her arms against her stomach. Townsend tightened on arm around her and leant down using the other hook around her knees and lifted her up. Zach stared -unsure of what to do with himself- he'd never had to deal with this type of thing before. Townsend sat on the edge of the bed, settling the girl in his lap, and tucking her head into his neck between his jaw and collarbone.

After a moment Zach felt out of place, a stab a jealousy hit him in the stomach and he turned and walked from the room. Annabeth sobbed harder into Townsend's shirt and he began murmuring comforting words to her in hushed tones.

After a half an hour of everyone sitting in silence, Townsend came back out of the room. He looked at all of the expectant faces and shrugged, "She's sleeping"

"What happened?" Zach demanded.

"You'll have to ask her yourself."

"What?"

"Wait…" Cammie said slowly, "You mean she told _all_ about…"

Townsend nodded as she trailed off, "And believe me if he wasn't dead I'd track him down and kill him myself."

"Who?" Zach, once again, demanded an answer in a grave voice.

"Some nameless fool who was entrapped by the Circle."

Cammie gently set her hand on Zach's shoulder, "She's okay. A little more on the careful side, especially with men, but she's okay. She's better than okay. I couldn't have gotten through the past year without her. She's a strong young woman."

"She's just a girl,"growled Zach.

"No Zach, she's not she's fifteen years old, and while she's grown up… she still needs her older brother. She was so nervous to see you. Afraid you'd want nothing to do with her."

"How could she think that?"

"Because she's a teenager," Rachel said with a wry smile, "Cammie thought I'd hate her for lying about Josh that first year," She chuckled and only Cammie noticed- with an eyeroll- that Zach tensed at the mention of Josh, "Teen-girls by definition are insecure Zach, that fact that she was secure enough to do what she needed to after a tragedy shows a lot of maturity. That doesn't mean she doesn't need the one person left on this earth that truly knows her."

"Do I?" he asked bitterly. Cam snapped; she turned and backhanded his shoulder _hard_ , "Zachary Goode! That is your little sister and she adores you. Now you either suck it up and deal with the fact that you missed eight years, or you can leave. That girl- whether she admits it or not- needs people to love her and I intend to continue doing just that; she's like the sister I never had, and I'll be damned if your bitterness and anger at your mother _who is dead_ stand in the way of that!" She got up and stormed into the bedroom, being careful not to slam it.

Everyone was looking at Zach expectantly. Sighing, he got up and headed over to the door Cammie had disappeared through. He knocked gently and, without a reply, pushed open the door and entered. He saw Cammie sitting on the bed, her back to him, "Unless you're here to admit that you're wrong I don't want to hear it."

Slowly Zach came to sit on the bed directly behind her; he set his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. It's just- I always blamed myself for it when it was her fault. I missed out on being there for my little sister because my mother was a sadistic, selfish, _bitch_! I can't help but wonder how different it could have been if she'd told me."

"You always seem to do that don't you?"

"What;s that?"

She turned to face him and gave him a depreciative smile, "When I ran you blamed yourself, and you're doing the same now. It was _her_ choice, Zach. No amount of ill-placed regret, or wishing can change that. Be thankful she's alive, and that she was strnog enough to survive everything…. And be there for her. She's your baby sister; she needs you- more than ever." she added the last part as a dry mumble.

"What do you mean? 'Now more than ever'?"

"Annabeth and I will tell you when she's up and moving again," she slowly rested her palm on his cheek. He covered her hand in his then ran his hand down her arm to rest on her elbow, "You've _got_ to stop scaring me, Gallagher Girl."

She chuckled, "I'll work on it," and for the first time in over a year, she leaned in and kissed him deeply. This kiss was as full of emotion as the one before, but this one had a sense of urgency and hurt underlying it. Zach pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Zach trailed his mouth down her neck, and slowly- almost reverently- laced kisses up to her ear.

"Marry me," he whispered against her earlobe and turned to connect their mouths again. Her hands clenched in his hair when his tongue found hers again; she'd barely registered the words. Once her brain receptors finally processed the question she pushed him back suddenly, "What!?"

Zach chuckled, "I want to know you're mine. That even if one of us is detained, captured, r has to go off the grid, we'll do everything to get back to the other. I want to be a father to my son, and a husband to his mother. Gallagher Girl, all I've wanted was to keep you safe, and since you won't let me do that," he gave her a wry look and she giggled, "At least let me promise to try, and promise me that you'll always come back to me. I want it on paper, legal. I don't want _anyone_ to be able to separate us by a technicality."

Cammie stared at him breathlessly at his words, "You're serious…" she said with awe.

"Absolutely, Cam, you're it for me. So what do you say? Cammie Morgan or Cammie Goode?"

"Neither," she said laughing at his shocked expression, "Cameron Ann Morgan-Goode."

With a predatory grin he began leaning towards her, "Oh you're gonna pay for trying to tease me like that Gallagher Girl," and with that he tackled her on to the bed, kissing her senseless, and then tickling her mercilessly.

Everyone in the main room smiled at the giggles erupting from the room the couple had disappeared to. Rachel had passed little Matthew to Abigail, who was cooing over him adoringly.

"You know, I always would have pegged Cam to be the one to be the mom… just not this soon," mused Rachel.

"Yeah, but Zach kept claiming he'd never have kids. Especially after the whole 'dad' fiasco. No offense!" Jonas hurried to add the last part on as he looked worriedly at Townsend.

Edward shook his head, "I'm quite over it at this point young man."

And with that, the onlookers nodded, and the room descended into silence as they waited for any of the missing people to reemerge.

 **So this chapter was kinda short for me, but this seemed like a good place to end it. Got a little Zammie fluff n' stuff for you guys (I know: FINALLY WOMAN!). Anyway, I decided I wasn't going to post the conversation that Townsend and Annabeth had in the room. If you do want to know PM me, I think I have it open… if not someone please tell me [I don't do well with techy stuffs]. I can tell you that in the short time they talked they have developed a bond that will grow in this story. Let me know what you think. And I'm gonna poll you guys: Next chapter; Zammie, Annabeth background, or Who the "Them" is and what they want? Let me know which you want most! Thanks for Reading**

 **-MoF**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm BACK! Sorry, hectic first semester of college, and my inspiration fairy apparently decided on a sabbatical. But she's back and my fingers are typing like thunder so get ready for more drama, (and more Zammie eventually I PROMISE I know I've neglected them a little.) But I know you're not here for me- you want Ally Carter's wonderful characters… and Annabeth (I hope).**

Annabeth blinked as she woke in an unfamiliar room. It took less than ten seconds to remember where she was, and less than thirty to remember what had transpired before she fell asleep. Flashes of her father holding her, her brother leaving, throwing her old locket, and crying for the first time in forever. _Cleansing..._ she thought as she ran a hand through her hair take the deepest and freest breath she's taken in years. As she walked back into the living room she was assaulted by noise.

Giggling.

Squealing.

Clapping.

Chuckles.

Jokes.

And...wedding plans?

"... and you have to pick a date, and a church,- OH! What kind of religion will you guys choose?"

"Lizzie, they just announced it, let them figure it out in their own time!" she smiled at Macey's exasperated tone.

"But-"

"No Liz, Mace is right. Cam and Zach need to make their decisions in their time."

"Thanks Mom," Cam said sighing.

Annabeth decided on that as a good entrance point.

"Gee, you have one emotional breakdown and you miss _so_ much," she said with a smirk identical to her brother's.

"Welcome back, Bee," Zach said smiling as he walked over to hug her. Once he released her he asked, "What's that face for?"

"I thought you were upset with me…?"

Zach sighed, and seemed to be having an inner quarrel. Finally he shrugged and answered somberly, "I'm upset at the circumstances, I'm upset at what you had to go through, I'm upset that you went through it alone. I'm not upset with you though."

"Awesome… because Cam and I need to get going and I didn't want to make you angrier with me."

"What do you mean get going?!" was said in a scattered chorus by the people in the small apartment.

"We have business to take care of," Cam said matter-of-factly as she handed Townsend Little Matthew, "Here, meet your grandson." and walked into the other room again with Annabeth.

Once inside both girls began changing.

"Shouldn't we tell them?"

"I think they need to process the information they've already been given today, don't you?"

"But I hate lying to them!"

"You aren't lying Cam, you're omitting."

"Same thing…" she grumbled.

"Well it's either that, watch their heads explode from an overdose of information, or watch them all go barging into that club tonight demanding answers and getting us all killed. This is different than before Cam."

"I know…"

"They have no moral qualms. They kill strangers for _fun_ if someone gets in there way a punch looks tame compared to them."

"You're right. We tell them now we sign death warrants for who knows how many people."

"Exactly. So, who will we be tonight?"

"For a club? Lyndsay is always fun. And you haven't broken in Mara yet."

"Too right you are. Lyndsay and Mara it is."

Twenty minutes later, instead of the beautiful brunettes that walked into the room, a ginger bombshell, and a sexy beach blonde walked out. Annabeth walked out as "Mara" the vivacious ginger, her black miniskirt, and dark purple crop top that accentuated her hips and brought focus to her belly button ring, but only hinted at the tattoo on her hip. She pulled on a couple of six-inch heels and a black jacket to match. Cammie, as the beautiful blonde "Lyndsay" wore a red halter dress that flares at the hips, stopping mid-thigh. As she laced up her knee-high boots Annabeth tossed a couple weapons her way.

"Boot knife, thigh gun, acid lipstick, laser hair pin."

"Got it. What's your half of the arsenal?"

"Gun in the back of my skirt, these are my blade heels, bra poison, truth serum gloss, and a safety pin with a tip covered in a sleeping 'medicine'. All set?"

"Yeah. Coms?"

"Van. Targets?"

"Texts. Contact?"

"Waiting."

"Perfect."

"I know I am, but we're good to go."

"What in the Hell are you two talking about!? Going _where_?!" Macey shouted.

"We'll tell you tomorrow Macey dear," Annabeth called out as she waltzed out the door.

Cam looked at her friends and family apologetically, "Wish I could tell you, but you'd explode. Don't wait up," and with the click of a door they were gone.

"Is it me or…"

"Those two being that close to each other is scary," Jonas said nodding at Liz.

"Cammie is dangerous enough when left to her own devices, but paired with my devilishly cunning little sister, who knows what they could do."

"I feel bad for whoever they're targets are." Grant said.

"I don't," Bex replied bluntly, "For them to become a target for Cam they have to either be targeting someone she cares about, or a really terrible person. I'd wager these targets deserve it."

"Bex is right, Squirt would never hurt someone who hadn't done something to warrant it."

Annabeth walked back into the apartment hours later, Cammie on her heels and together they plopped themselves on the couch exhausted. After a few moments of them breathing slowly with their eyes closed, they sat up and looked at eachother for a moment, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"You were _great_! He was so entranced by you, I bet you could have made him rob the safe for us."

"But that wouldn't be nearly as much fin as doing it ourselves," Annabeth replied to her cohort as if the statement was obvious.

"Come on, B, let's get you fixed up huh?"

Pulling her wig off, Annabeth hopped onto the counter and began to untie her top to give Cam better access to the scrape and bruises that spanned the length of her side. She winced as the cleansing liquid hit her wound, "I must not have been too good for it to hurt this much."

"Well we got the info we needed so I'd say it's worth it."

"Yeah, but you know it means we have to tell them."

"Hey, you were the one dragging your feet!"

"I just didn't want to overwhelm them, I figured it'd be easier for you to tell them when they had officially adjusted to the little squirt."

"When _I_ tell them? I thought we were doing it together!"

"I don't know them and well- you do."

"But you're better at blurting things out."

"You want me to blurt it out?"

"...Kinda…"

"Cam, are you sure? This isn't exactly great news; especially if it's blurted out."

"You're right… But I'm gonna need help."

"You need my help with _tact_?"

"Well, not tact, more like, _ease?"_

"You think we take a slow explanation approach? I thought you liked tact…"

"I do!... But I really don't think there's a way for me _tactfully_ tell my family that the Circle of Cavan is back…"

 **A/N: Well, another secret revealed! Please don't think this is gonna be some out of the blue idea, I promise I've got this thoroughly planned out. Some of you may have thought I gave it up, but I am back to the trenches, and I promise that the next update will not be too far behind, but I am updating as I write it. So when my inspiration hits so will the updates. But never fear! Spring Break is here! So hopefully I will have one more update for you before school runs my life again.**

 **Lot's of love ~MoF**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So SOOO sorry that I haven't updated, life's crazy and this was a very complex chapter to write. I wanted to get all the right words and reactions, and make sure that I explained things well. So with that, I shall reunite you guys with 'Here they Come Again'**

 **...enjoy!**

Cammie had tossed and turned all night, at 4:30 in the morning she finally gave up. She wandered out to the kitchen to find Annabeth up and making two glasses of chocolate milk.

"Expecting company?"

"Yeah, you aren't a quiet person when you're tossing and turning."

"Well I had things on my mind…" cam muttered attempting to fight off an embarrassed blush.

"What and I didn't?"

"No, but you already got your big surprise out of the way!"

"And Little Matthew _wasn't_ your big surprise?"

Cammie paused, stumped, "Touche."

Annabeth snorted and handed her a glass as she began stirring the second, "so do we want a game plan?"

"Well I mean we have to tell all of them at once."

"Yeah, but I think if we have all the people most likely to remain calm by the door…"

"Oh you're right, and we can sit on the people who will want to jump into action."

"Exactly, so; you cover my brother and Joe, and I'll cover Edward and…"

"Oh no, we're tag-teaming your brother that's the only way we'll get him to calm down.

"I thought you said they were all equally protective of you?"

"Yes…well except maybe Townsend, I don't really know him well. But there is only one who will be as protective of me as he is of _you_."

Annabeth groaned and dropped her head on her forearm that she had resting on the counter, "I didn't think of that… so we cover brother/fiancé and dads… that has our hands full… Allies?"

"Jonas, and Liz will remain calm they're more 'forethought' types anyway."

"Awesome so Jonas can sit on Grant…"

"Liz can't really stop anyone…"

"But if she can keep Macey calm… Macey can stop Bex."

"You're right... Now the big kahuna: Mom and Abby."

"Shit."

"Language!"

"Oh please Matt's not around, and if there is ever a time for swearing this is it."

Cammie sighed and shook her head, "I'll give you that one I guess."

"Now back to the problem, there is no possible way your mom and aunt will remain calm."

"True. Bolt the door?"

"Really? That's your big idea?"

"Hey! I don't see you coming up with any."

"Because I'm waiting for a _good one_."

"Play nice."

"But I don't play well with others, didn't I tell you?" Annabeth joked with a wink causing cam to stick her tongue out in response, "Ooh, classy response from a mother."

"Oh shush, we have bigger issues than my maturity at four in the morning."

"Fine I'll give you a pass today, but we're picking this up later."

"Deal," after doing a quick handshake they lamented again over not having enough people they could count on to stay calm when they broke the news, and moved on to plan how to best break their news.

Before they knew it, it was seven AM, and their family was waking up. A short while later everyone was fully awake and looking expectantly at the two girls. Cam and Annabeth sat on opposite sides of Zach, townsend on Annabeth's other side, Joe on Cam's. Abby and Rachel were seated next to Joe. Sitting on the edge of the coffee table was Jonas, with Grant standing behind him by the door, posture akin to a body guard. Bex stood next to the chair that housed Macey on Townsend's left, and Liz had opted to sit on the floor in front of Bex.

"Are you guys going to tell us why we have to sit by certain people?" Macey asked.

"Yes," Annabeth began, "Because we need a favor and we are sure that; Liz, jonas, and Macey are gonna be the ones who can do it."

"And why not the rest of us?" Bex barked.

"Because what we need is people to stay calm, and we know you guys," Cam explained with a soft chuckle, "So Jonas you have to make sure Grant does nothing Rash, Macey and Liz? You guys are on bex, Bee has Townsend, I have Joe and,:" she turned to Zach, "We're gonna have to tag-team you Zach."

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna get _really_ mad Z," Annabeth replied in a soft tone before getting back to business, "Now Abby and Rachel, we need you guys to hold eachother accountable and not fly into action, because we're out of people we can count on to stay calm." The two women eyed the girl skeptically, but turned to each other seeming to have a silent conversation, before nodding to each other and Rachel waved for the girls to begin.

Cam took a deep breath before she began, "Okay, so we've told you all that Annabeth rescued me from my captors, and that we spent a lot of the last year getting information on them, their goals, who they are, who they're after, and why. So, by the time she rescued me Annabeth already knew who they were," cam stopped and let Annabeth pick up the story.

"I had been attacked on a couple different ops I was hired for by the CIA that year, so after the last one I prepared for the next CIA mission I'd get, because obviously these people had a mole there. I was able to plant a tracking device on one of them did some recon, and a _lot_ of heavy research on history to find out who was after me."

"And," Cam com continued, "It looks like our old friends are back…"

The group was silent before Liz piped up, "Okay, I'm a genius… and I have no idea who you mean."

"Well, what Cam means Liz, is that the Circle of Cavan is alive and well and they-"

"WHAT?!" As everyone shouted the girls grabbed their fathers' hands to keep them still and threw their other in front of Zach to keep him seated. Once Annabeth was sure Cam could keep Zach still she took her arm back and made a loud whistle to get everyone's attention again, "Listen, them being back is the small part of the news. They are targeting three people in this room."

"How can there still be a Circle?" asked Macey, "I thought we got rid of the Inner Circle."

"You did," Annabeth quickly responded, "However, no one but the members of the Inner Circle knew that they weren't calling the shots. The Inner Circle acted more like a Board of directors, with a President of the company that no one else ever got to see: The _Core_ of the Circle, the descendant of Ioseph Cavan."

"That can't be right, Cavan never married, or had any children."

"Right," answered Cam, "But… he had a sister, who gave birth to a son. He passed the secrets of the Circle to his nephew Leopold Barton, the Circle kept the name Cavan to preserve prestige."

"From there is went down another couple generations landing on one Jonathan Tobias Goode."

"No!" Zach yelled.

"Yep," Annabeth laughed humorlessly, "Who in turn passed it to his son: Thomas Zachary Goode."

"This is impossible!" Zach said as he tried to storm out, attempting to fight off his sister and fiancee.

"Zach," cam said softly, "Look at me, please?" when he complied she laid a gentle hand on his cheek, "I know this is crazy, and that you don't want it to be true, but there's more. And we have a lot to do before you can scream and rant and punch things about being a descendant of Cavan."

"It _can't_ be true."

"I know, and I will let you rant about it to me later, but right now we have to tell all of you the rest of the information so we can figure out what to do okay?"

Zach slumped back, and Annabeth took the silence as an opportunity to continue her explanation, "Thomas Zachary Goode was the second child, his sister, Catherine, was a Ghallager Girl, and gave birth to the current heirs to the Circle of Cavan. Thomas never married and has no children. Now, our mother was passed over because she was a woman, which made her want to tear it down from inside. I actually suspect that's why she applied to Ghallager. Anyway, after seeing what Catherine was capable of, Thomas decided that the sexism and male oriented leadership the Circle originally operated on might need revision, so they are after three people in this room for one of two reasons, and one of them for both reasons."

Cam nodded and picked up the story, "They obviously want Zach to convince him to join and learn the ropes to take over for his uncle, as the oldest and only boy he is the prime choice."

"And they probably want Annabeth in case I refuse, but who else would they need?" Zach asked in frustration.

"They've done they're research, Z. They studied you well."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Zach," Cam began as she turned to face him fully, "First answer in your head: Name two people on this planet you'd do anything to keep safe."

"You and Annabeth."

Both girls looked at him expectantly. The moment he figured it out he let out a harsh curse running his hands through his hair.

"So Cam's back to being targeted by the Circle?" Macey asked incredulously.

"At least we know why this time…" Grant muttered.

"So what's the plan?" asked Liz, "Who are the higher ups? Which lackeys are after you? Where are their leaks? What-"

"Breathe Lizzie," interrupted a grave sounding Bex.

"We haven't gotten names from any of our contacts yet, but they have leaks in MI6, CIA, FBI, Secret Service, Langely, DEA, the House, the Senate, they even got people working in the White House," Cammie listed in an exhausted tone.

"We can only hope that their leaks aren't of a high enough clearance to have seen my face or know how to contact me."

"Well we aren't _we_ in deep shit," groaned Abby.

It was then as they all we talking about how to proceed, that little Matthew decided to wake up and showcase his lung power. Giving a quick discreet tug on Zach's sleeve, Cam got up and headed toward the bedroom.

She heard Zach close the door behind her as she bent to pick up her son, "Hi baby boy. You're gonna be an early bird aren't you?"

"He always up this early?"

"The past month or so, yeah."

"He calmed down pretty quick."

"Yeah," she replied before going back to talking to Matthew, "Because you just want attention huh? You want to see your Daddy?" she moved and handed him to a slightly frightened looking Zach.

"What do I do with him?" Cam laughed at his innocent question.

"You hold him, just like you're doing, and you can rock him, talk to him, sing, or just sit with him."

Zach looked down at his little boy, "Hey there bud. You gonna help me drive your mother nuts?"

Cammie huffed with a small smile as she crossed her arms, "Seems like Matthew and I have been causing more trouble for _you_ than the other way around."

"That's why it's my turn. Payback's a bitch, Cam."

"Watch your language around the baby!"

"He's only six months old."

"They pick up everything in their formative years. No taking chances."

Zach snorted as he handed the baby back to Cam, who put him back in the portable crib. When she came to sit next to him on the bed he gently brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"So I guess now is my chance to vent huh?" he asked quietly. Cam nodded silently before gently whispering, "If you want."

"I knew my family was evil but…"

"Not your family. Your mom? Yeah a little bit, but I would say your whole family."

"My whole family runs the Circle of Cavan. That's not fucking evil Cam?"

"Figuratively or literally?" she asked with a smirk. Zach snorted and gave her a look.

"Okay okay," she backed off, "But I mean you can't say your _whole_ family runs the circle or is evil; I mean, you and Annabeth seem to have come out unscathed."

"I don't know if I'd consider her ' _unscathed',_ but I know what you mean."

"Exactly, plus if I know my friends and family like I think I do they are already planning the best course of action. So you and I can stay here for a bit, and let them worry about the issues without for a change?"

"Since do you volunteer not to be involved in this stuff?"

"I think sometime between the first kick and my water breaking," the two laughed for a moment before Zach's face fell once more.

"I wish I could have been there…"

Cam set a hand on his wrist, "I know, but now that we're engaged… maybe there can be a next time?"

"How about we see what happens with my dear ol' Uncle Tom, before we start planning the future?"

"Sounds good, so…"

"So?"

"Since we aren't planning the future," she said turning to face him fully, "Maybe we can focus on us _now?_ "

Zach smirked and pulled her into his lap, "I thought you'd never ask…" he trailed off as he hooked a hand behind Cam's neck and pulled her down connecting his lips to hers.

For just this moment: everything was safe.

 **A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed! Drop a review let me know what you think. Honestly getting the notifications that people were favoriting and following this story guilted me into finishing this chapter (which I'm totally okay with!) Anyway, not sure when the next chapter will get started… Not entirely sure what part I want to write next: Zammie or planning? Por que no los dos? So we'll see and if you have an opinion lemme know!**

 **-MoF**


End file.
